(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling charging and discharging of a main battery and an auxiliary battery using traffic information in a hybrid or electric vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A green vehicle (or an environmentally-friendly vehicle) such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or an electric vehicle (EV) has a main battery for driving a motor and an auxiliary battery for supplying power to an electronic/electric device (for example, a headlamp, a dome light, or a navigation device) within the green vehicle.
While the green vehicle is driving, the main battery and the auxiliary battery are repeatedly charged and discharged, and when charging is performed, one of the main battery and the auxiliary battery is charged. In the green vehicle, however, the main battery may not be sufficiently charged according to the charge conditions, that is, performance of the main battery may not be secured, in some cases, leading to a problem of driving performance. For example, if the green vehicle is placed in a congested zone and a charged state of the main battery is not sufficient, the main battery may be completely discharged in the congested zone, potentially making it impossible for the vehicle to drive.
The above information disclosed in this Background zone is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.